Rayearth El retorno de la luz
by Kuroi.Matochan
Summary: Han pasado 80 años después de que Hikaru, Umi y Fuu regresaran de Cephiro, solo queda el legado que dejaron a sus descendientes por medio de historias de fantasía y romance. Pero Cephiro necesita de regreso esa leyenda, y nuevas heroínas se alzan siguiendo los pasos de sus abuelas, Kuroi Shidō, Yomi Hououji y Umiko Ryūzaki. PD: varios OC, ya saben con eso de los 80 años
1. Una Nueva Leyenda

**Una Nueva Leyenda**...

Una niña frente a un ataúd, llorando desconsolada porque su único familiar había muerto; su querida bisabuela yacía inmóvil en esa caja y nadie más la acompañaba en su dolor. Un manto negro se posa de repente sobre la niña y dos jóvenes la miran con lástima, ¿Por qué la miran de esa manera? ... La imagen de destrucción de un lugar incierto la invade de repente con el sonido taladrante de su despertador.

-Que... Otra vez ese tonto sueño- se limpia los ojos en lo que camina al baño de ese abandonado lugar, un viejo dojo de kendo.

-Buenos días abuela - Pasando al lado de un altar, en la foto de este una anciana Shidō Hikaru con su bisnieta, la joven mirando la foto se queda pensativa -esa época era muy fácil no abuela Hikaru-.

Y caminando hacia sus últimos años de instituto va, con la misma expresión vacía de siempre, Shidō Kuroi, cabello rojo oscuro, uniforme de instituto blanco, rojo y negro, con desgano por el acontecimiento de hoy, el gran viaje escolar a La torre de tokio, y no es que no le guste le lugar, solo es un recordatorio de su bisabuela, de las fantásticas historias que le contaba de niña, de un lugar mas allá del tiempo y espacio, con criaturas mágicas, donde el poder esta en los buenos pensamientos, y de la posibilidad nula que un lugar tan tonto existiera, como ella de ingenua creyó de su existencia. Cephiro, y sus guerreras mágicas, los increíbles machins, el poder de la magia, donde el tiempo transcurría diferente, o eso era lo que decía su abuela.

Caminando a la excursión sonreía levemente -bisabuela, debiste haber escrito cuentos en vez de solo contarmelos- decía para si misma Kuroi.

En la torre, desde el mirador, viendo el paisaje tan avanzado de Tokio, la gente pegada a la tecnología, en si no era gente, parecían mas maquinas gracias a la cantidad de aparatos que tenían, inmersa en sus pensamientos ignora quien esta a su lado.

-Vivimos en un mundo donde una vista así es tan menos preciada por pantallas y hologramas... cuando el ser humano se volvió tan vacío.

Kuroi voltea a mirar sacándola de sus vagos pensamientos -perdona, ¿me hablas?-

-Disculpa, es que te vi tan entretenida con la vista que me pareció inusual, entre todas las personas que están aquí, tu en realidad disfrutas la vista- con una sonrisa parecida a una brisa fresca, o eso pensó Kuroi. Uniforme verde, de escuela prestigiosa, de un instituto para genios. De cabello corto y castaño, ojos verdes y una linda sonrisa.

-Eres muy observadora, demasiado a decir verdad- Kuroi mira hacia adentro, y ve mas gente de la que pensó para ser un día entre semana. - ya veo por que dices lo que dices, tanta gente e ignorando lo que tiene de frente-

En ese momento entra un grupo de estudiantes con uniforme azúl, -También es curioso ver a tres institutos en un lugar tan simple como este- replica la castaña.

-Ja, no digas nada, o llega otro instituto y terminamos saliendo por los ventanales de la torre.- Dice con sarcasmo la pelirroja.

Entre el grupo una hermosa joven destaca de entre las demás. Cabello Azul, así como su uniforme, y curiosamente sus ojos azules como el reflejo del cielo en el mar. De pronto la mirada de las tres se cruzan, y un sentimiento extraño las invade, interrumpido por una fuerte luz que absorbe el lugar y la silueta y una voz de una mujer resuena en el lugar.

-Salven, salven a este mundo, salven Cephiro, legendarias guerreras mágicas...!

Al cesar la luz, las tres jóvenes se encuentran cayendo precipitadamente desde el cielo hacia un lugar totalmente incierto, oscuro y sombrío, un lugar mas allá del tiempo y el espacio, una nueva aventura... El regreso de una leyenda... De una dolorosa nueva batalla.


	2. Discordia en un mundo lejano

_Una pelirroja con un hermoso vestido, blandiendo su espada mientras abre un portal, con una una mirada triste. -No te vayas- le dice un joven pelinegro - Cephiro... No... Yo te necesito- la detiene del brazo._

 _-Debo volver, no puedo quedarme aquí... - replica la peliroja evitando llorar. -No puedo continuar aquí...-_

 _-ESPERA! -grita el joven, todo se torna confuso,_ de golpe Kuroi despierta de golpe.

Se levanta lentamente, mira a todos lados confundida -mierda mi cabeza, que paso- mira de un lado a otro- que es... Donde estoy - se queda mirando el paisaje... Un bosque tras de ella, Montañas voladoras, un volcán a lo lejos, el mar y un cielo turbio. -ok es un sueño, no más drogas, en serio estoy alucinando- escucha un quejido cerca de ella y voltea a mirar. -es la joven del uniforme azul - se acerca y la auxilia- oye estas bien?

-¿Quien eres?- mira a todos lados y se sobresalta - esta no es la torre de Tokio, ¿me secuestraste? Sabes que soy de familia importante y me trajiste hasta aquí, pero no obtendrás nada de mi-

-Oye espera azulita, yo no te traje aquí, nunca te había visto y ni se quien eres, te estabas quejando y te ayude, deberías agradecer al menos!- Reclama Kuroi

-No te creo, alguien como tú debe ser una enferma.

\- Pero qué... - Kuroi se lanza sobre la joven de cabellera azul pero algo la detiene.

-¿Ustedes dos se pueden calmar? -de entre los arbustos sale la castaña de la otra escuela. -No es momento para pelear, no sabemos donde estamos ni como llegamos aquí, y si no se han dado cuenta, somos las únicas en este lugar-

Las otras dos chicas se calman un poco.

-Y ahora que vamos a hacer- dice la peliazul.

-Deberiamos Presentarnos, tal vez- dice mirando hacia el volcán Kuroi.

-Debes estar bromeando- reclama incrédula.

-Ella tiene razón- interrumpe la castaña antes de que las otras dos comiencen a pelear- somos las únicas aquí, al menos debemos presentarnos, yo inicio-

Las otras dos asienten.-Me llamo Houoji Yomi, voy en segundo de preparatoria y tengo 16 años.

-Mi nombre es Ryūzaki Umiko, tengo 16 años, y voy en segundo de preparatoria.

-Mi nombre es Shidō Kuroi, tengo 17 años y voy en tercero.

-Eres mayor que nosotras? Pero eres muy baja para tu edad- dice incredula Umiko mientras la mide con la mirada.

\- Lo siento, yo también pensé que eras menor, eres una Senpai.- Dice intentando guardar asombro Yomi.

-Ustedes quieren que las golpee verdad? -suspira Kuroi y toma sus sienes- mejor debemos saber donde estamos y regresar a Tokio, o al menos a Japón.

Del fondo del bosque se escucha una potente voz - No podrán regresar a su mundo! -

Umiko nerviosa toma una rama de un árbol y apunta hacia el bosque -muestrate, quien eres-

Un Joven alto, cabello blanco, ojos azules camina hacia ellas con un gran Bastón, una túnica morada y blanca con algunos detalles dorados en la ropa - Mi nombre es Clef, soy un mago, más que eso, soy un gurú. Ustedes no pueden regresar a su mundo hasta que cumplan su misión como guerreras mágicas-

-Misión? Guerreras Mágicas? - murmuran extrañadas las chicas.

-Llevan la sangre de las guerreras legendarias del mundo místico, y Cephiro las necesita.

"Cephiro" esa palabra caló en todo el ser de Kuroi, palideció al escucharla - Cephiro? Debe de estar bromeando ese lugar no existe.

Umiko y Yomi también estaban sorprendidas por lo que el joven acababa de decir.

-Exacto Cephiro no existe, solo es un cuento de hadas verdad? -dice Yomi algo temerosa.

-Las Guerreras Mágicas era una historia que me decía mi bisabuela, esto no es real es una broma - Dice burlonamente Umiko, mientras Kuroi no puede salir de su impresión.

GuruClef las interrumpe -entonces me sera más facil si ya saben la historia de las guerreras mágicas, de ustedes -las mira fijamente- heredaron un poder único y ahora deben usarlo despertando nuevamente a los genios.

Umiko se para de frente a GuruClef enfrentándolo aunque el es más alto que ella no la intimide -esto es una broma, no es nuestro problema, y no somos esas guerreras mágicas-

Clef se le queda mirando seriamente a Umiko -vaya que si son diferentes aunque tus ojos son idénticos a los de ella - Umiko se sonroja por pura innercia y Clef mira a las demás -Es su deber no tienen opción-

* * *

En otro lugar de Cephiro...

-Su majestad, están aquí y están con Clef.- un hombre joven de pie frente al trono, delgado, rubio con una mirada apagada dirigiéndose a alguien Mayor que él, de cabello verde opaco, cicatriz en la caras - ya sabes que hacer Steem, destruyelas.- se levanta de su trono.

Como ordene Rey Ferio - Steem se arrodilla frente a él- mandare a una de mis magas más calificadas para que haga esa misión. -

-Eso espero -Lo mira fijamente Ferio- no por nada eres mi comandante en jefe Steem, no me falles.- Steem se levanta después de recibir la orden y camina por el castillo.

-Espero les haya llegado la noticia, están aquí- dice Steem a sus soldados.

Se escuchan murmullos de varios súbditos.

-Otra vez regresaron?

-Son tan poderosas?

-Vienen a lastimar Cephiro otra vez

-SILENCIO!- Steem pone orden- Son sus descendientes, así que deberán volver a despertar a los mashin, no tienen si quiera mágia. -Mira hacia una de sus magas - Avio!

-Digame excelencia- de rodillas una maga cuya aura es oscura, recordando a una antigua personaje.

-Es tu deber destruirlas, que no quede nada-

-Su majestad el Rey Ferio quedara fascinado -se levanta Avío y desaparece.

* * *

-No podemos ser guerreras mágicas, no se supone que se abolió el sistema del Pilar? - dice exasperada Kuroi.

-Guerreras es su deber salvar el mundo, encontrar de nuevo el equilibrio que el ultimo pilar nos dejó, si no, este mundo y su mundo perecerán. De esa manera regresaran a su mundo.-de la nada sale una criatura gigante a atacarlos y Clef con un ágil movimiento lo elimina. -ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Cephiro había recuperado su equilibrio pero todo se derrumbo y ahora otra vez, hemos intentado todo y nuevamente estamos destinados a ser salvados de las niñas del mundo místico.

-Acepto! -dice Kuroi

-Que? Por favor Kuroi, es su problema no el de nosotras, dile algo Yomi

-En realidad yo también pensaba en la posibilidad si solo así regresamos a casa, no te causa curiosidad Umiko?

-No puedo hacer entrarlas en razón, me unire a ustedes.

-Solo con una Condición Clef - Kuroi le mira fijamente al mago- Nada de secretos -se le queda mirando a Clef.

-Preocupense por tener la información que desean... Les entregaré sus armaduras y les otorgare poderes mágicos.

Clef se concentra y le da a las chicas sus armaduras y magia cuando algo corta el ritual.

Los encontré -sonríe Avío mientras vigilaba antes de entrar en acción.

 _ **Gracias por leer y por sus reviews... Esta historia la inicie por que para ser sincera he estado un poco depre y pues dije porque no... Porque no...**_

 _ **Espero disfruten la historia ... Bye bye**_


	3. Miedo vs Fuego

_-Príncipe espere!- Grita Guruclef cuando este sale corriendo apresurado hacia el jardín del castillo. Al llegar, una luz celestial caía sobre las flores y ahí estaba, una joven de cabello castaño luciendo un vestido verde claro, mirando al cielo y entre sus manos un artefacto rojo, seria la mas hermosa de las escena, pero el momento no amerita para que lo sea._

 _-Dime que lo que dice GuruClef no es cierto- dice casi suplicando el joven._

 _-No podemos permanecer aquí y es por el bien de todos._

 _-Estan siendo egoístas- Replica el príncipe._

 _-No Ferio, tu eres egoísta, no piensas en el bien de tu pueblo y...-_

 _-¡Cállate!- interrumpe dando un golpe a una columna puesta allí- Podemos enfrentar esto ambos... Tu no entiendes, yo- es silenciado por el dedo de la joven y le da un beso._

 _-Espero pueda perdonarme príncipe - se retira dejándolo con el comunicador que él alguna vez le dio._

 _-¡FUU! - ..._

Y ahí estaba el rey viendo a través del comunicador una y otra vez la imagen de ese día, aunque no se veía anciano, su edad no pasaba en vano, se sentía cansado.

-Rey Ferio, Avio fue a destruir a las guerreras mágicas- dice Steem arrodillándose frente a él.

-No las subestimen- se levanta Ferio -si es necesario mandar mas gente, debes hacerlo- guarda el comunicador. -Su presencia aquí es una maldición para nuestro país.

-A la orden Majestad-.

Mientras tanto GuruClef les otorgaba las armaduras y sus poderes mágicos a las chicas.

-Igual que ellas, la magia las escogió a ustedes.

-Entonces ya podemos usar magia?- con algo de entusiasmo dice Yomi.

-Yo sigo escéptica de todo esto- mirando su armadura Umiko.

-Me siento rara- mirando sus manos Kuroi.

-Ahora aprenderán como usar su magia- mira a Kuroi, algo no cuadra - las tres arrodillense- posa su mano frente de ellas -cierren los ojos, concentrense, sientan la magia fluir en sus cuerpos, eso que siempre estuvo ahí con ustedes-

Las chicas comienzan a emitir un aura muy fuerte pero algo inusual pasa con el aura de la guerrera mágica Roja, se ve distorsionada.

-Puedo sentir que palabras nacen en mi pecho y fluyen hacia afuera -dice Umiko

-Es como si el viento susurrará palabras que me confortan- susurra Yomi...

-Quema... -se limita decir Kuroi.

GuruClef se fija mas en Kuroi, algo definitivamente no esta bien con ella, como si la magia que esta con ella la rechazara, como si simplemente tuviera que estar con ella por obligación.

-Esas palabras que sienten, es su magia, es su conjuro mágico, usenlo cuando sea necesario.- Se acerca a Kuroi y posa su mano en la frente- Kuroi, acepta la magia, no te cierres a ella-

-Eso intento- en ese momento un relámpago de luz los ataca separando a Umiko y a Yomi de Kuroi y Clef.

-Que tenemos aquí, si son las guerreras mágicas del mundo místico y blablabla- sonríe y se acerca amenazante a Clef- maestro, simplemente usted no entiende, por traición al Rey Ferio y al pueblo de Cephiro, pondré fin a su vida-

Antes de cualquier acto de Avío, Clef hace un movimiento, repeliendo como puede al enemigo. -Hikaru te escogió, eres del mundo místico, nunca dudes Kuroi-

-Mi abuela?- Se levanta- Te ayudaré-

\- No, me estorbaras... Ve al Norte en una casa dentro del viejo bosque del Silencio, encontraran a Mokona y lo que necesitan para su viaje -hace aparecer una criatura- recuerda la historia que te contaban de pequeña, esa sera tu guía- un poderoso trueno retumba el escudo de protección de Clef- ve por las otras y largo de aquí, el hipogrifo sabe hacia donde es el camino, vayan!.

Kuroi impotente frente a la acción de GuruClef va hacia donde están las otras dos, ellas incorporándose después del ataque desubicadas por el estruendo y lo que pasa-

-Kuroi que sucede- dice Umiko

-Debemos salir de aquí, no tenemos tiempo- Kuroi toma de la mano a las chicas y las arrastra hacia el Hipogrifo.

-Y GuruClef, debemos ayudarle- se queja Yomi.

-Si quieres vivir sube ahí, seremos un estorbo para él si nos quedamos- le dice enojada la pelirroja.

Las chicas suben resignadas al hipogrifo y este emprende su camino hacia el Bosque del Silencio.

\- No las dejare escapar- grita Avio -Clef, no me dejas opción- saca una espada y se lanza contra el mago atravesando la barrera mágica y dañando de gravedad al mago- la magia no lo es todo, El Rey estará orgulloso de esto-

Clef, siente como sacan la espada y cae desangrándose.

\- Lo siento chicas... - toce sangre y con sus ultimas fuerzas hace que su escénica salga de su cuerpo y un halo de luz viaje hacia el cielo de Cephiro.

-Siento que fue cobarde irnos así Kuroi- dice Umiko.

-Tenemos una misión, si lo vemos por ese lado estuvo bien el irnos, aunque me siento inutil- dice frustrada Yomi.

-GuruClef estará bien, nos alcanzará- dice Kuroi viendo hacia el frente.

-No escaparán guerreras mágicas- grita Avio tras ellas mandando un ataque haciendo que el hipogrifo se detenga. -Valla la magia de GuruClef es tan fuerte que aún después de muerto, su criatura siga aquí.

-GuruClef muerto?- Dice incredula Kuroi.

-No es cierto GuruClef es un mago poderoso! Eso decía mi abuela!- con lágrimas en los ojos Umiko.

-Debe ser una mentira, el esta bien- se levanta Yomi.

-Las juntaré con él, ese anciano, no entendió su lugar, ahora fue desechado como basura- dice Avio victoriosa apuntando con la espada aún con sangre de GuruClef.

-No le digas así! - se levanta Umiko - no tienes derecho de hablar de el así -un aura se desprende de ella y sus ojos cambian a un color azul profundo- Nunca lo conociste como yo lo conocí -dice Umiko como si otra persona hablara por ella- MIZU NO RYŪ!* -ataca directamente a la maga y esta por muy poco lo esquiva.

-En tan poco tiempo aprendieron a usar magia?, las asesinare ahora, Hyōsō gekisha!* - Avío les lanza dagas de hielo.

\- Mamori no Kāze!*-se lanza Yomi por inercia, protegiendo a su grupo.- podremos vencerla Umiko, Kuroi-

Temerosa Kuroi se levanta y recuerda lo que le dijo Clef, "acepta la magia, no te cierres a ella"... -ese dolor- Kuroi se toma el pecho- quema, cada que pienso en hacer magia.

\- Rápido! Kuroi!- grita Yomi protegiendo de todos los ataques de Avio.

-De esto no escaparán -Se lanza Avio con su espada, directamente contra ellas.

-No les harás daño! -Sale Kuroi hacia el frente saltando del hipogrifo hacia Avio, -aunque duela, aunque me queme por dentro, aunque tenga miedo... defenderé a las únicas personas que tengo!- una ráfaga de fuego la envuelve. - Honō no Ya!* -da un golpe directo a Avio, cayendo precipitadamente con ella al vacío!.

-KUROI!- Se escucha gritar a las chicas desde el cielo.

 ** _Mizu no Ryū: Dragón de Agua_**

 ** _Mamori no Kāze: Viento protector_**

 ** _Hyōsō gekisha: dagas de hielo_**

 ** _Honō no ya: Flecha de fuego._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado la historia, espero no confundirme tanto al momento de hacerla, tengo claro el final... Pero el nudo, el desarrollo y el desenlace va saliendo poco a poco... Quien sabe, tal vez cambie el final que tengo planeado xD_**


End file.
